


You Make My Heart Shake, Bend, and Break

by Roresa



Series: Hyun Family Love [1]
Category: B.A.P, EXO, EXO (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Daehyun, Bakehyung is an adorable bunny, Bullying, F/M, First love/first crush, M/M, Slow burn- sort of, Taehyung is sibling goals, more tags to be added as required., rating may change later >.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roresa/pseuds/Roresa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is totally crushing on his classmate but when things finally start working out, the parental units oppose and get in the way. Luckily, his mischievous younger brother and their friends don't know how to take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To the song Wild by Troye Sivan. Happy readings!  
> I haven't seen many Baekhyun/Daehyun pairings, which is unfortunate, so here you go!  
> Also make sure to check out my other stuff if you like!
> 
> Come chat or follow me on twitter @R0RESA for info and update and stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Baekhyun just can't catch a break with him making a fool of himself in front of his crush. An overbearing mother doesn't make it any better but cute, supportive siblings sure do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, for those who started reading this a while ago, I'd suggest rereading this since I'm changing the plot a bit since I wasn't happy with where it was going.

To the song Wild by Troye Sivan 

    Taehyung looked up from his video game in the living room when he heard the front door slam. Assuming his brother was back and the wind pushed the door, he turned his focus back to his game. However, his concentration was broken again when the sound of stomping feet grew louder. He looked up with a frown only to see his brother, Baekhyun drop his backpack in the living rooms with a stormy look on his face. Taehyung's frown only deepened when he heard his mother click her tongue and head upstairs leaving the boys alone. He glanced at his brother and noticed him watching her leave with a hard look that crumbled once she was out of view.

Startled by the quiet sobs Taehyung quickly walked over to his brother and made him sit down. He didn't say anything. Instead he just held Baekhyun tight and let him cry until he stopped shaking even though Baekhyun was older and bigger than Taehyung, he was always the one to come to Taehyung for comfort. Slowly Taehyung pulled away and tilted Baekhyun's face towards him to kiss his forehead.

"What's wrong Baek?" Baekhyun didn't answer, just closed his eyes and tightened his grip on his brother's sweater. Taehyung was always so loving and his arms were one of the few places Baekhyun felt really safe. Where nothing to hurt him because Taehyung was always there, no matter what.

"It's ok. You can tell me. You know you can tell me anything." Taehyung whispered giving him a kiss on the cheek. Baekhyun looked up and nodded. Taehyung smiled when he heard Baekhyun take a deep breath and open his eyes. He was about to say what was troubling him but a loud sigh stopped him. Both brother looked up from their spot on the couch to their mother leaning on the entry way.

"Stop being so over dramatic and go out your school things away and do your homework before dinner is ready." Mrs. Byun-Kim said when she saw her sons cuddling on the couch. Taehyung felt Baekhyun tense up and his nose scrunch up like it always did when he was about to start yelling.

"What happened? Why are you two fighting?" Taehyung asked with confusion while looking between the two of them. There was some weird battle of the wills going on to see who would snap first. Of course it was Baekhyun. Especially since their business woman of a mother never lost her composure.

"How could you do that to me?! I put so much effort into today and you had to go and ruin it!" Yelled Baekhyun with tears streaming down his face. That hot flash of hurt rushed though him again, stealing his breath and he tried to control himself. His mother didn't show any emotion but just rolled her eyes.

"First of all, you did not let me know that was happening and I don't like it. You're supposed to come straight home, not making me waste time searching for you." Baekhyun tensed at her words, biting his lip hard to prevent a snappy comment from leaving his lips.

"Second, I don't trust him and he is going to be a bad influence on you. Just focus on school and your clubs. That is all that is important right now. Besides, it's not like it was a date or anything." She said in a patronizing voice as Taehyung continued to look around in confusion.

"Seriously, what's going on? Why are you fighting? What went wrong with the date?" Taehyung be asked as he pulled Baekhyun closer to him as his tears had turned into full body sobs once again.

"I found him at the Café near your school with a delinquent kissing him on his motorcycle when he should have been at home working on his homework after school. It one thing to play childish games when you're at home but not in public. I've worked too hard for others to gossip." She said with dissatisfaction lacing her voice. Baekhyun just cried harder as he tried to say something. While rubbing his brother's back the situation finally made more sense to the younger.

"So I'm guessing you met Daehyun?" He asked his mother as he continued to rub Baekhyun's head to calm him down and after a few strokes he stopped shaking.

"Met him? Hah, she'd have to get out of the car and actually talk to him for that." Baekhyun mumbled into Taehyung's chest.

"Wait you know this boy? His mother asked.

"Yes, he's been hyung's classmate for the last three years. He's also in the dance club with me." Taehyung answered. He was sill confused though. "You still didn't tell me what happened though."

"Nothing important, your brother is over reacting. One day he'll have to stop playing around with boys and find a proper girl. Anyway this matter is over. Now go finish your homework before dinner. Both of you." With that Mrs. Byun-Kim walked away as Baekhyun just pressed in closer to his brother.

"You didn't even let me explain! Nothing happened! And even if it did, it's not a game to me! I really like boys!" Baekhyun yelled after his mother, practically shrieking the last part in anger before his energy runs out at the lack of reaction. "She didn't even give him a chance," Baekhyun whispered into Taehyung's chest. "It took me a year to ask him out and when he finally agreed, she had to ruin everything and make me look like a fool. Not to mention she still thinks liking boys is my rebellious phase! What century are we even in! Seriously."

"Shhhh. It's ok. Everything will be ok." Taehyung said. He ducked down to look at his hyung in the eyes and gave him his signature box smile. "Hey! At least you got a kiss out of it!" He said with a wink.

"Tae… We didn't even get that far." Baekhyun said as he started to blush. "I was about to move in but then she showed up and started yelling and startling me. I almost tripped over his bike but stopped myself and instead ended up pushing his bike on to him. I started to apologize and lend a hand but then mother started making a scene so I ran away. It was so embarrassing! Daehyun will never look at me the same way again!" His whine made Taehyung giggle, which made Baekhyun blush even more. Poor kid looked so dejected it was adorable. How this fluffy creature was older than him Taehyung will never understand.

"Well hyung, you at least know you made an impression on him." Taehyung said with a chuckle once Baekhyun's sniffling slows.

"Tae he thinks I'm a complete idiot. How am I supposed to face him now?" Taehyung could see the tears start to reform so he quickly backtracked to distract his hyung.

"Baek, I'm sure he thought you were cute. You're the most adorable bunny in the world. Now come on, that's enough moping around. Let's get our stuff done. Tomorrow will be better." Taehyung smiled and started pulling Baekhyun up the stairs.

"How will it be better if she won't even let me live my life! As if I'm going to date some stuffy girl she finds for me." Baekhyun said as his shoulders drooped.

"Never fret my beautiful bunny! Tae-Tae will help you! Daehyun won't know what hit him and mother will come around. No one can resist my charms for long." Baekhyun didn't look convinced but Taehyung pulled a smile from him anyway. With an arm around each day other both boys went upstairs to finished their school work. 

'Tae's right,' Baekhyun thought as he got ready for bed that night. 'First I'll see Daehyun and apologize and see where we stand. Then I'll figure out how to deal with mother. Like Tae said, I won't give up just because I hit a road bump. I so got this!' With that final thought he fell asleep with a smile on his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is nervous about seeing Daehyun after his failed date thinking Daehyun is hate him. Daehyun actually wants to talk to him while Taehyung acts like the perfect little brother trying to cheer his hyung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been revamped to be more coherent so enjoy! also ignore the tense change. I decided against writing in past tense.

Baekhyun wakes slowly to bright sunshine streaming through his window. Trying to escape sleep's clutches, the first thing he notices is how warm it is. The heat almost stifling him as he tries to get his bearings. The next thing he notices is that he feels heavy, but comfortable. With a groan he sits up only to find that he's pinned down by an arm. Looking behind him, Baekhyun notices his brother in his bed. A quick glance at the alarm clock shows that he has two hours before class starts. With a smile he reaches over to push Taehyung's arm away and moves to get out of bed. Just as his feet touch the carpet two arms suddenly wind around his waist preventing him from leaving.

 

"Tae. Wake up. We've got class soon. It's already seven." Baekhyun sighs with a soft smile. All he receives is a grumble from the monkey around his waist. "Come on. If you wake up now I'll let you shower with me," he says, raising a eyebrow as his brother suddenly jolts awake. "You were awake this whole time weren't you," Baekhyun states rolling his eyes at Taehyung's sleepy grin.

 

"Well kind of. I wasn't and you were cozy but I don't like showering alone! Showering alone wastes so much water!" Taehyung defends while Baekhyun just shoots him an amused look.

 

"Why are you in my bed anyway?" Baekhyun asks as he tries to pull out of Taehyung's grip.

 

"It's was cold last night! And I thought you'd feel better sleeping next to someone." Taehyung says while mumbling the last part.

 

"Thanks Tae, you're the best," Baekhyun smiles and ruffles his cute brother's hair. He finally untangles himself and heads to the shower with Taehyung in tow chattering about his dream. After a while Baekhyun tunes out as he remembers that he has to face Daehyun today. Taehyung pauses his washing when he notices Baekhyun's lack of attention.

 

"Baek? Earth to hyung!" Taehyung says while waving his hands, sending shampoo everywhere. Baekhyun jolts to attention when he gets a face full of soap. Glaring at Taehyung he just sighs a 'yes' and finishes up in the shower.

 

"What's wrong hyung? You look pensive." Taehyung asks as he dries himself off.

 

"I just remembered what happened yesterday." Baekhyun mumbles through his toothbrush. Suddenly Taehyung sees a panicked expression on his face as he quickly mumbles while brushing his teeth.

 

"Baek… At least remove the toothbrush before you try to talk," laughs Taehyung brushing his own teeth as his brother splutters around the toothbrush, ears turning red.

 

"Tae! Yesterday's date was a disaster and mother was only mostly rude. What am I supposed to do?" Baekhyun asks as he gets dressed. Finishing up Taehyung walks into his room from the bathroom that joins both rooms.

 

"What do you mean? I mean sure it might not have been ideal but I'm sure things will be fine." Taehyung 's muffled voice comes from his closet.

 

"How am I supposed to face him? After I just ran away! I don't even have his number so it's not like I could have apologized. I am so embarrassed and sure that he doesn't want anything to do with me, let alone another chance." Baekhyun whines as he walks into his brothers room.

 

"You worry too much hyung. It'll be fine. Just explain that something came up and he'll understand. Now we have a more important problem right now." Baekhyun looks up to see Taehyung holding up two outfits. He chooses the one on the left and returns to his thoughts. Once again his thoughts are interrupted when Taehyung walks out and poses for him. As usual Taehyung looks perfect. His bring orange hair is styled away from his face. The white school sweater hangs nicely on his shoulders and hips, tight but not too tight.

 

Even his school trousers look painted on. While he finishes getting ready Baekhyun looks at how he looks. Even though he's taller than Tae he still looks like he's drowning in his uniform, not to mention his permanent bed hair. Taehyung notices that Baekhyun still looks a bit resigned so he gives him a tight hug and show his sunny smile. Baekhyun returns the smile with a small one as he borrows a couple of Taehyung's dangling music earrings yelling at his brother to hurry.

 

Finally they both hop in Baekhyun's car and head to school. Being a senior means that he has first pick at parking, something he greatly appreciates. They pull into the parking lot with 30minutes to spare. Taehyung gets out first and leaves with a comforting wave. Taehyung is three years younger than him but he is definitely more popular than Baekhyun.

 

Taehyung is on the dance team and is the president of the sci-fi club. Not only that he is also friends with almost everyone in their school. Baekhyun has yet to meet anyone that hasn't fallen for Tae's charms. If Taehyung is the social butterfly then Baekhyun is the quiet nerd that always seems too serious. Either he is studying or he is doing some club activity. Like the nerd he is, Baekhyun is the president of the chess club and belongs to various musical groups, such as concert and jazz band. He doesn't even play a cool instrument. He plays the trombone but he loves it. It may not be the coolest but it makes him happy so he doesn't mind.

 

Baekhyun is startled out of his thoughts when he hears a roar behind him. Looking through his rear view mirror, his stomach knots as he sees Daehyun parking his bike. Jung Daehyun. Now there a guy with all the charms. He's one of the most popular students in school. With his light brown hair and whisker smile he managed to capture the hearts of the student body and the teachers while retaining his bad boy image with his leather jacket and bike. He's incredibly smart, being in most of Baekhyun's AP classes but he's not smug about it. While he may not be shy, he's definitely not a snob.

 

Still watching Daehyun, Baekhyun debates waiting for him to leave before getting out of his car. He really doesn't want to be anymore embarrassed and see Daehyun look at him with pity. At the same time, he now only has 15minutes to get to class and he'll be damned if he breaks his perfect attendance because of his embarrassment. Steeling his nerves he leaves his car and before he can catch Daehyun's eyes, he books it to his locker and to class, ignoring his name being called out behind.

 

*******************************************

 

Daehyun is just putting away his helmet and grabbing his things when he hears a door slam behind him. Turning to leave he notices Baekhyun grabbing his bag from his car. Daehyun waits for him to notice him and takes the time to appreciate how he looks in his uniform.

 

His pants falling nicely on his long legs, how the sweater hugs his waist and good lord he has freaking sweater paws! Daehyun bites his cheek to prevent the loud coos threatening to leave his lips. He's never understood how the guy can look so adorable in his large sweater and look so sexy with his perpetual bed hair.

 

Suddenly the image of Baekhyun wearing nothing but one of his oversized sweatshirts, laying in his messy sheets with his wild hair that looks like fingers have been running through them, pops into his mind. Daehyun's pulse rises as he takes in the image but forces it out almost immediately. It would not do to get a boner in the parking lot so he focuses on less inviting thoughts.

 

Getting lost in his thoughts he remembers his date with Baekhyun the night before. Baekhyun had been wonderful. All shy glances and sweet voice. Being around him is refreshing. Unlike the other people who seemed to only like him for his popularity, money, or smarts, Baekhyun feels like the real deal. All his inquiries about Daehyun's likes and dislikes sounded genuine and wonderful in his light voice, as if he was actually interested in learning more about him. It was a great date and looked like it would end on an even better note when Daehyun moved in to kiss the beautiful boy, only for a voice calling Baekhyun's name to startle the both of them. He smiles slightly as he remember how Baekhyun had almost tripped in surprise, knocking his bike into him and quickly ran away with a shocked look.

 

Though his smiled dimmed a bit when he remembers what who he assumes to be Baekhyun's mother was shouting. He recalls she said to stop playing around with another boy and wasting time, making it sound like Baekhyun dated around. But then he remembers how sweet and innocent the entire date was and how shy the guy is in class and can't imagine it. Baekhyun's not the kind to run around, though Daehyun hasn't ever really talked to the boy outside of being asked on a date suddenly.

 

Daehyun didn't even know Baekhyun knew who he was. The guy seems to avoid all social gatherings as Daehyun goes to every party and even but has never seen him, only his younger brother. He also doesn't seem like the kind to gossip and if he does listen to them, it's doubtful he would judge others before getting all the facts. Despite all the evidence, Daehyun can’t help but feel cautious.

 

He's been chased by so many people for his money, popularity, everything that's not truly him that he finds it hard to trust if another is being genuine or not. He wants to trust in others but too many bad experiences make it difficult. He always gives his all and he's so tired of being heartbroken. He never shows it as he has a reputation to uphold but he believes in soulmates and true love sincerely. Daehyun shakes himself out of his thoughts as he sees Baekhyun leaving.

 

"Baekhyun! Hey wait up!" Daehyun calls out, grabbing his keys only to see Baekhyun pause slightly before walking even faster. Daehyun is about to call again when he see the other almost run through the doors. ' _He definitely saw me and heard me so what the hell? Why didn't he wait up? Did I do something wrong or did he not enjoy last night?'_ Daehyun ponders as he walks to his locker with a frown. Maybe he didn't enjoy himself as much as Daehyun had? Daehyun didn't want to think that but maybe he read the signs wrong. With a sigh he grabs his things from his locker and heads for class, feeling that today is not going to be the great day he hoped for.

 

 _'He's probably just nervous. Ya that's it. I'll just talk to him next period and ask him out for lunch! I'm definitely overthinking things. There's no way I imagined his reactions to me yesterday. It's probably him feeling embarrassed about knocking me over and running away.'_ With that figured out and determined to not give up, Daehyun heads to his first class. He felt something special with Baekhyun last night and he really wants to feel it again.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both boys are unsure of the other's feelings but they know that they aren't too fond of sharing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, things are busy with visiting people and getting stuff done before Christmas! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! I'll be sure to update too and not wait as long between updates this time.

Entering his second period class, Baekhyun sits down near the front close to the window instead of his normal seat near the back, near Daehyun. Taking a quick glance around he finally allows himself to relax when he notices Daehyun hasn't arrived yet. Man, this morning was so awkward. He heard the other call out his name but couldn't summon up enough courage to turn around. Instead he pretended that he didn't hear but now he couldn't get over the way his name sounds in that melodic voice. It settles something tight in his stomach that he's not willing to acknowledge just yet, especially after that spectacle yesterday. 

The date was almost perfect. Even though the two had barely spoken before, Baekhyun's crush extended back almost two years, back to when he first saw him on the soccer field playing against Taehyung. He couldn't even say what it was about the boy that stole his attention. Maybe it was the way his laugh rings in circles around his head, or the way the sun reflecting off his glistening body made his mouth dry, or maybe it was heatstroke. He's not quite sure but it's probably a combination of the two that drew him in. And that was before he saw him dance, or show up on a red motorcycle in a leather jacket.

After two years of pining, Baekhyun finally asked him out, with lots of forcefulness from Taehyung and their friends. He was supposed to ask him out for dinner and a movie but he chickened out the second Daehyun focused his attention after his dance practice. How the guy still managed to look so flawless covered in sweat when he himself resembles a drowned rat he will never understand. 

His palms were sweating so much he finally decided to hide them in his sweater, refusing to meet his eyes. God, even his ears were nice to look at. From behind Daehyun he could see Taehyung and their friends hiding behind the practice room door, sending him thumbs up. It didn't reduce the pressure he was under anymore but he appreciated the encouragement nonetheless. 

"It's Baekhyun hyung, right? Tae's brother?" Baekhyun's head snaps up to see a small smirk decorating the younger's face and damn if it didn't look like it belonged there. 

"Ah, Y-yes, That's him-I mean-me-I…yes, hi?" Behind Daehyun he watches as Taehyung physically face palms himself. There's no way Daehyun doesn't know they're being watched and if he didn't know before, he does now if the series of groans behind him is any indication.

"Are you asking me?" Baekhyun just mumbles under his breath, face heating up and Daehyun has to force himself not to laugh. How cute. "It would seem we have some company." Baekhyun watches in embarrassment as the object of his affection turns around to wave at the boys behind him, laughing out loud as they straighten up and pretend to go about their business. "Anyway, what's up?"

Not prepared for the flirty tone or the sudden finger on his chin lifting his head up, Baekhyun almost forgets his name until he hears a throat clearing behind them. Shaking his head to clear his mind he bites his lip and picks at his sweater, building up what remains of his courage. It's not or never. 

"Um… I was thinking. I like coffee and you like coffee-or I think you do? I mean who doesn't like coffee… So I was thinking you could go get coffee after practice." Baekhyun's voice started out strong but a chance glance at Daehyun's blank face caused his voice to falter, his heart sinking. That didn't look like the face of someone interested. Oh god, he didn't even know if Daehyun into guys and here he is! 

In the midst of his internal panicking Baekhyun almost doesn't notice Daehyun's smile at his failed confession until the guy is doubled over laughing. Great, now his crush thinks this is a joke. His ears are burning and he wants nothing more than to melt into the floor. Instead he just takes a step back, prepared to book it out of there when Daehyun lightly grabs his wrist. 

"Hah- you're too damn adorable. Ahh my sides hurt!" Wiping his eyes, Daehyun takes a few calming breaths, still holding onto the confused boy. "I like coffee, you like coffee and I'd like to get coffee after practice. But you know what I'd like even more?" Baekhyun shakes his head. "if you'd join me for coffee today." Baekhyun doesn't say anything for a few moments and Daehyun thinks that maybe the guy is regretting his choice, which would be unfortunate since he's so damn cute.

"Y-yes. I'd like that." Shyly, Baekhyun agrees, only to be startled when Taehyung and their friends start yelling and run up to them. Without another word and his face blazing, Baekhyun grabs Taehyung's hand and runs away, only to realize that he doesn't have a way to contact the other. He internally curses his stupidity but refuses to turn back and embarrass himself further, continuing to drag his brother into the locker room with a pounding heart.

The date had been amazing as they both sat in Baekhyun's favorite coffee shop near the school. At first things had been a bit awkward but Daehyun was quite the chatterbox and eventually, the two were talking about everything and nothing at all. The conversation flowed smoothly and the two spent a long time laughing. Baekhyun remembers how his face crinkles when he smiles widely, almost as if he has whiskers and how touchy he is when he's attempting to collect himself from their giggling. A total contrast to the badass, leather-jacket, bike riding guy he knows from class. It felt like they had something there but then Baekhyun's thoughts become bittersweet as he remembers his mother finding him and yelling unsavory things at them, not to mention dropping the guy's precious bike on him and not even staying to help him up. 

With a loud groan Baekhyun drops his head on the desk and closes his eyes as he attempts to collect himself. That's how his friends find him five minutes later, head laying on his note book, pouting and doodling in his notebook, not even lifting his head to greet Kyungsoo and Namjoon when they sit on either side of him.

"Well this is new," Namjoon says without looking at Baekhyun, bumping shoulders with the elder after seeing his pout.

"What is?" Baekhyun asks looking over.

"Nothing really. We just usually sit at the back that's all." Namjoon says with a raised eyebrow. Baekhyun just shrugs. 

"I can't after last night." He can feel Namjoon's gaze on him so he just looks out the window. It's the middle of fall and the weather is getting colder but it's peaceful. The changing colours of the leaves, the final bird songs. After a minute he felt Namjoon look away. Though he didn't ask, Baekhyun knew that Namjoon could read his mood. He wasn't very good at hiding his feelings but Namjoon was also very perceptive. Kim Namjoon was every teachers dream. With his charms and intellect there was nothing the guy couldn't do. He was at the top of the class and the student body president and just an all-round loveable guy. Baekhyun met Namjoon though Taehyung during one of his English tutoring sessions and they had hit it off. He was the kind of guy people trusted for advice and was a model charismatic student. But for those who knew him well Namjoon was known as the disaster monster. He was an accident waiting to happen and loved to play pranks even though they usually backfired. Still, Baekhyun had to smile. Thanks to Taehyung he became close with someone he wouldn't have thought it possible with. 

"I take it your date didn't go as well as you liked?" Instead of answering, Baekhyun lets out a pitiful groan and covers his head with his arms, ruffling his hair in frustration as Namjoon chuckles at his antics.

"It's a bit early for the dramatics, don't you think?" Baekhyun lifts his head.

"Soo-ah! Save me! My life is over! Finished!" Before Kyungsoo can comment on his sulking again, Baekhyun launches himself at him, wrapping his arms around his friend as he whines into his chest. He squeezes Kyungsoo's waist at the rumbling in his chest as he laughs at his hyung.

"Come on, it can't be that bad. Worst case scenario he chooses to ignore you. But I'm sure he won't do that." Baekhyun's head pops up at that, almost purring contently at the fingers carding through his already messy curls.

"Really? You think I still have a chance?" Namjoon and Kyungsoo coo at how cute their hyung looks, eyes shiny with hope and a small uncertain smile gracing his lips. 

"Of course hyung!" Namjoon pipes up, shuffling closer and hugging his back so all three are in a weird hugging train, ignoring the odd looks from their classmates. At this point, they're more than used to the weird antics of the three friends. "You're much too cute to ignore!" Baekhyun lets out a small giggle as Namjoon nuzzles his back, and Kyungsoo attempts to escape before their combined weight pushes him off his chair. With a forceful huff, he finally pries them off him and straightens them out, ignoring his stupidly grinning friends as they prepare for the lesson. 

 

The entire time, the three don't notice the eyes glaring in their direction. Daehyun had walked in a few minutes earlier, heading to his regular spot only to notice Baekhyun sitting in a different spot that usual. He is about to go up to the elder and say hi, maybe invite him for lunch so they can talk about yesterday but stops when Baekhyun starts hugging his friend. Okay, so he's touchy with his friends, it's just a hug. Taking another deep breath he steps forward only to freeze a second time as he watches Kyungsoo card his fingers through the curls, clenching his jaw at the soft look directed at his hyung.

Wait, what? Baekhyun isn't his. That's new. He's never felt possessive over another before. Daehyun relaxes his jaw only for it to clench up again, entire body tensing as Namjoon throws himself over Baekhyun as well. Now all three of them are intimately close together and he really shouldn't let it get to him. He's watched them before and knows from Taehyung how close the three are but it still grates him the wrong way. "Dae? You ok there?" Daehyun's eyes snap to this right when a warm hand grips his shoulder gently to meet Youngjae's concerned eyes. "Yeah, just peachy." Youngjae continues to look concerned until he follows Daehyun's gaze to the three guys at the front of the class. Ahh, now Daehyun's angry expression makes sense. 

"Feeling a little jealous are we?" Youngjae's teasing smirk grows when Daehyun turns his glare towards him but the bite is lost when his hyung pouts, resembling a kicked puppy. "Awe, did poor Daehyunnie strike out yesterday?" Youngjae coos patronizingly as he pats his head, giggling when the pout only intensifies. If he hadn't known Daehyun for as long as he does, he might have fallen for the look but by now he's immune. 

Realizing he isn't going to get any sympathy out of his friend, Daehyun returns his attention back to the trio. They've broken apart now and seem to be looking over their homework. The tension eases out of his shoulders. It's new, this feeling of jealousy, because as annoying as his best friend is, that's exactly how he's feeling right now. Jealous. He wants to be the one Baekhyun throws himself onto, wants to kiss the pout off those sweet looking lips, run his fingers to see if those dark brown curls are as silky as they look. 

With a frustrated groan, he returns to his seat, slumping into it, ignoring the amused looks Youngjae throws his way. 

"You know, you could just text him." Youngjae raises a brow when Daehyun stretches his arms over his desk and rests his head, looking at Youngjae pitifully. 

"I don't have his number!" Daehyun pouts at the amused snort Youngjae lets out until an idea clicks. "Hey…. You've worked with Baekhyun on projects before and since you never delete anyone from your phone you must still have his number, right?" Daehyun slowly inches closer to Youngjae's face, a wide smile slowly creeping up. 

"What are you doing? Stop it. You're being creepy again." Youngjae frowns as his personal bubble is invaded, eyes narrowing at the innocent look on his friend's face. "No. I refuse. I'm not giving you his number."

Oh come on!" 

"No! Stop being weird and ask him yourself! It's not like you've never talked!" Daehyun brings out his full kicked puppy look, thick bottom lip jutted out, eyes wide and shining with fake crocodile tears. The look perfected over years to make anyone fall to his feet. Anyone but this annoying person in front of him apparently.

"Please Jae! I'll even buy you lunch for the rest of the week! I'll even do your homework for you!" Daehyun moves his face closer only for it to be rudely held away by Youngjae's outstretched arms. 

"As if. If you buy me food you'll end up eating most of it anyway, plus I get better grades than you so why would I let a slacker like you do my homework?" Daehyun frowns and tries once again, even shaking his body cutely and shaking his feet. Youngjae just looks disgusted, wrinkling his nose cutely. "No. Stop it. You look like an idiot. Man up and ask him yourself." 

"So savage! And you call yourself my best friend! You're no fun." Daehyun feigns his heartache as he dramatically clutches his chest but eventually calms down enough for Youngjae to return to his notes, making sure his answers are correct before handing it in. Daehyun take his distraction as the moment to strike, quickly thrusting his hands into Youngjae's right pocket and grabbing his phone. Sending himself Baekhyun's number while fending off the angry Youngjae, he smiles only to wince as Youngjae steals his phone back and smacks the back of his head, hard. "Rude!"

"You're an absolute heathen." Whining softly, Daehyun rubs his head but can't drop his smile as finally he has his number. After class he'll text Baekhyun and they'll meet up and have a romantic lunch in the courtyard and confess their love for each other. 

The sudden thoughts startle Daehyun a bit. That escaladed quickly. Huh, it would seem he's in deep and it's only been one failed date. Beside him Youngjae makes a disgusted sound at the love-struck look on his friend's face before deeming him a lost cause. 

He understands that Baekhyun is cute and adorable in every way but he's never seen Daehyun so smitten so quickly. Daehyun's always been the one out of everyone else's league, a prize both boys and girls fight for, but he's never known him to ever show jealousy towards another, not even people he's dating. The guy has always been the picture of cool and detached, until he gets behind closed doors. Youngjae's picked up the broken pieces every time his relationship ends, regardless of him going into them knowing they wouldn't last, Daehyun still gives his heart to those selfish people, even when he knows they're using him. 

It's new and to be honest, Youngjae would be lying if he wasn't worried. Sure, he's happy for this friend that he's finally showing actual interest in someone outside their group but he can't help but worry. He knows Baekhyun is a sweetheart and would never be cruel in his intentions but still. He hates to see Daehyun crying. 

Youngjae turns his attention to the boy in question only to notice him with envy written across his face as he takes in Daehyun and Youngjae's argument. But as soon as Baekhyun realizes he's being watches, his expression goes blank and his head whips back to the front, but not before Youngjae notices the pink tinting his ears. 'Cute.' At least the feelings are mutual, though it seems they are both too stupid to do anything. 'They'd make a cute couple.' He steals a look at Daehyun as he grins stupidly at his phone, staring at Baekhyun's number. With a resigned sigh he turns back to his notes. Looks like he's going to have to play cupid if he doesn't want Daehyun's idiocy to confuse Baekhyun. It seems his peaceful life just got more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is insecure and a bit turned on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a shorter chapter but it felt right to end it there :) happy readings!

Baekhyun is distracted the entire lesson. He tries to pay attention, he really does but all he can think about is how close Daehyun and Youngjae are. He had glanced over at them when he heard Daehyun's voice grow louder, only to regret it immediately. Daehyun was all over Youngjae and they both looked like they were having lots of fun, especially Daehyun. A large smile painted his face, even with Youngjae grumbling and was that- DOES HE HAVE HIS HAND DOWN HIS PANTS?!! Seriously?! In the middle of the classroom? What the heck!

'Why is it always Youngjae and everyone getting Daehyun's attention? Maybe he's over the date already.'

Without watching anymore, Baekhyun turns back to the front. He can feel tears prickling and squeezes his eyes shut against the burn. This is ridiculous and he doesn't know why he feels like crying right now. Sure, he's jealous but that's nothing new so he's not sure why the sudden urge is so strong. Taking a few deep breaths, he steadies his heart and mind. Once he's in control and the annoying tears of frustration go away he sneaks a look back, watching Daehyun smile at his phone. God, why is he so perfectly gorgeous! It actually hurts to look at him sometimes, especially when his whisker smile comes out.

Baekhyun looks at him, jealousy building at whomever he's so obviously texting. He looks in Youngjae's direction, only to lock eyes. Baekhyun's eyes widen and he immediately whips his head to the front at the small smirk from Youngjae, hoping the younger didn't see the envy written on his face, nor the quickly rising blush.

"You ok, hyung?" Baekhyun quickly nods his head at Namjoon's question before forcing himself to pay attention. Luckily, he has already gone over the lecture notes and textbook chapters before class so he doesn't really need to pay attention. With a resigned sigh, he tries to shake all these troublesome thoughts away. It's so not healthy for all his jealous feelings first thing in the morning, especially when he has no claim on the younger. He's always been emotions, but lately his emotions have been going crazy and as much as he loves his friends, Taehyung is really the only one who can clear his head so well. At least he's got a free period for the next few hours so he can take the time to go back to being the studious person he is.

 

9:55am [Baekon Hyung]  
Hey, Tae? Do you have a free  
period right now?  
  
9:57am [Tae Bae <3]  
Hey Hyung! What's up?  
  
9:58am [Baekon Hyung]  
Are you busy?  
  
9:58am [Tae Bae <3]  
Nope! Just hanging, might practice for a bit during the free time. Why?  
  
9:59am [Baekon Hyung]  
Would you mind if I watched?  
  
9:59am [Tae Bae <3>]  
Not at all! I'm always up to see my cute hyung!  
  
9:59am [Baekon Hyung]  
Thanks.  
  
  
  
Taehyung frowns at the latest texts from his hyung. It's not out of the ordinary for his brother to watch their rehearsals, in fact he often provides great critiques even though he doesn't dance much. But instead of the 'lol' and emoji/emoticon filled messages, these are straight to the point and plain. Something must be bothering him.

"Ready to practice Tae?" Taehyung looks up to see their dance leader, Hoseok standing by the speakers along with the rest of their friends. Jimin and Jeongguk are also there. The three of them are best friends, almost as close Baekhyun, Namjoon, and Kyung Soo. While they are all of different ages, their friend group mixes well with Baekhyun's group and they all love to spend time together. Pretty much all of them belong to some sort of music or dance club, except for Baekhyun. Taehyung always feels a small degree of pity for his brother. He's such a beautiful and lovely person but with all the pressure their parents put on him as the oldest, it's almost as if he's just going through the motions. Instead of fun things like dancing or music, the elder is stuck with debate teams and chess clubs, the boring stuff. It'd be a different story if he actually enjoyed them but he doesn't really. They just make him more stressed. Oh well, at least he's there for his brother.

"Baek hyung is coming to watch!" Taehyung smiles widely as Jimin and Hoseok yell in celebration and Jeongguk's eyes light up. Even out of their group, Baekhyun is the most loved by everyone and if it were anyone else, Taehyung might have thought about feeling jealous. But when it comes to his hyung, Taehyung couldn't be more proud. It had taken him forever to get the older to talk to others outside of him and Kyung Soo, but now he really can't think of any soul who doesn't adore him.

"Ohhh Let's show him our new choreo, Hobi hyung!" Taehyung and Jeongguk both vigorously nod their heads at Jimin's request, fist bumping when the dance leader agrees. Quickly, the four of them get into position, knowing the rest of the team is busy with classes until the end of the school day. Thirty minutes in find them finishing the first run through of the new choreography when the studio door opens. It takes a few moments for the other boys to notice another presence but once the song fades out, Taehyung notices a mop of curly hair peaking in through the door.

"Baekie hyung!" Baekhyun ducks his head in embarrassment as Taehyung drags him into the studio.

"Hyungie!!!!!!!!!!!" The other three practically jump the smaller boy, accidently pushing Taehyung away. Taehyung pouts when he's pushed away but it disappears when he sees how happy his brother is.

"Guys… You're all sweaty! Please let go!" Instead of letting go right away, all the boys only squeeze him tighter before relenting. The sudden sound of a slamming door breaks up the group with a startle. Baekhyun turns around, only to stare wide eyed at a glaring Daehyun.

"Oh hyung! You're here too?" At the sound of Taehyung's voice Daehyun quickly sends a beaming smile towards the younger and Baekhyun almost thinks he imagined the look. Jimin and Jeongguk are still hugging him around the waist, both leaning a chin each shoulder as they watch Taehyung grab Daehyun's jacket and backpack to put it with the rest. The minute Taehyungs attention is off the brunette, Daehyun's eyes narrow once again as he takes in how cozy Jeongguk and Jimin are with Baekhyun, and now the eldest knows he's not imagining it. 'Crap, did I do something wrong again?'

"Dae hyung? Are you joining us?" Hoseok asks as he rescues Baekhyun from Jimin and Jeongguk's clingy limbs.

"Hey, sure why not." With a shrug, Daehyun takes his sweater off, already in his dance clothes, and walks towards Baekhyun as he slowly strips his pullover off, making sure the shirt lifts up enough to show off a bit of his toned stomach.

Baekhyun watches with wide eyes as Daehyun slowly walks towards him. He isn't ready to talk to him! But technically, it should be ok, right? The younger did call after him this morning so he can't totally hate him yet. Right? Baekhyun is so caught up in his panic he doesn't realize he's closed his eyes until the enticing smell of Daehyun's cologne reaches his nose.

Baekhyun's eyes grow comically wide and he's pretty sure he's not breathing as he watches Daehyun pull his sweater off on front of him. And god, it's like he's got his own personal strip tease. The way Daehyun's muscles ripple under the tight sweat as he pulls it off is delicious. As the offending clothing comes off the red head has to clench his hands to avoid walking up to him and tuning his fingers over the exposed tanned flesh of his stomach. Finally, the material is off and- oh god, he's wearing such a tight tank! Baekhyun can feel his mouth watering, wanting to trace the veins on his forearms with his tongue. He knows he's staring but all he can think about it trying not to get visibly aroused as he thinks of being held down by those muscles, how strong they've feel against him. He hears a small whimper and watches in confusion as Daehyun smirks widely at him.

"Like what you see?" Baekhyun swallows the sudden lump, opens his mouth to say something, anything to avoid admitting how he's mentally undressing the younger in public but all that comes out is a choked attempt. Clearing his throat, he tries to speak up again, only to bite his bottom lip hard as Daehyun crosses his arms, accenting the lithe muscles of his arms and pecs. "Hyung? You doing ok?"

Baekhyun nods, eyes slowly dragging up the others body to met his eyes and knowing smirk. Instead of trying to talk again, which he's obviously incapable of currently, he nods quickly, face heating up at being caught staring.

"You know hyung." As Daehyun leans closer into his space, Baekhyun has to steel his muscles to stop his legs from collapsing as Daehyun's breath caresses his ear. As it is, Baekhyun can feel the youngest body heat and oh how he wants to fall into it. He almost does, subconsciously leaning forward slightly and letting out another quiet whimper at the puff of air against his ear. "You sound delicious when you whimper for me. Would you scream for me though?" With a another proud smirk Daehyun pulls away and continues walking past a shell shocked Baekhyun to reach his spot in the dance formation.

Baekhyun's body almost follows that lovely heat, shivering slightly at the suddenly coldness against his front. His heart feels like it's going to explode and his brain is so hazy he is unable to truly comprehend what just happened. Wait,,, was he flirting with me?! No that can't be possible, I mean I-' Baekhyun looks up in time to see Daehyun wink at him through the mirror, causing him to flush even more as he practically runs to the side of the room, hugging his knees on the floor as the music starts up.

He spends the next hour just watching them dance, specifically Daehyun. Jeongguk, Jimin, and Hoseok look amazing and flawless as usual and even Taehyung is keeping up with the difficult choreo, a wide smile on his face showing how much fun he's having. The four dancers look stunning but Daehyun still catches his attention. His dancing isn't the dancers but with his piercing gaze concentrating on his movements, the man looks like a golden sun kissed god. 'How bad is it that I want to lick the sweat off his neck?'. It's almost as if the younger can hear his thoughts before the send it passes through Baekhyun's brain his eyes meet the piercing stare through the mirror. Daehyun smirks again and Baekhyun quickly looks away, mortified at being catch checking the younger out again. 'I am so screwed!'

With a displeased groan, Baekhyun decides to rest his eyes as he sits against one of the mirrors off to the side. All these emotional changes over the last 48 hours is taking a toll. He didn't sleep too well last night either- he never does after crying really. He pulls his knees up and rests his head on his arms as he hug his knees. 'All of them are really good.' He muses as he watches them practice. 'Ahh It's really not fair how attractive all my friends are. And why does Daehyun have to look so perfect? Ugh and that flirting?! Does that mean he wants to try again? Should I ask him out?' Baekhyun's head starts to pound at all these unanswered questions, only adding to his exhaustion. With a sigh, he continues to watch as Daehyun executes a particularly difficult move with confidence, smiling softly when the younger smiles widely at his reflection as a job well done. The rhythmic bass filling the room syncs up with his headache and soon he can't feel the pain anymore. The vibrations against his body are almost pleasant, lulling him towards sleep. Without realizing it, Baekhyun's eyes close and with a soft exhale, he falls asleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to check out my other fic!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Youngjae is the smartest person in their friend group and Taehyung is sibling goals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry for the long wait! The other fics we're requiring a ton of attention so I've been busy updating them while trying to juggle 3 chaptered fic. But I'm back on a schedule and will be updating at least once a week again, hopefully twice!
> 
> Anyway, happy readings!

 

The next couple days after the incident in the dance studio are stressful to say the least. After the teasing words from Daehyun, Baekhyun has barely been able to walk down the school halls without the younger popping up around every corner. It's been constant teasing glances and flirty comments that never fail to leave the elder a stuttering mess. It's almost as if Daehyun is waiting for him, knows exactly where he'll be and when.

Each morning, he's waiting by the front entrance with a candy, which he'll drop into the elder's hand, fingers lingering on his, holding his gaze until Baekhyun remembers himself and pulls away before promptly running inside. Baekhyun doesn't really like candy but he can't help the way his stomach tingles at the sweet gesture but chalks it up to the other just enjoying his teasing.

In class, Baekhyun can feel Daehyun staring at him, making his palms sweat as he resists the urge to glance back only to give in every time, before whipping his head to the front when Daehyun stares at him while licking his lips. It's irritating, how red his face remains for the rest of class and how his mind blanks at the image, often causing his teacher and friends to question if he's feeling unwell. Still, he can't ask him to stop. Won't ask him because that means willingly talking to him and Baekhyun thinks that anymore close encounters may cause him to do something stupid, like kiss him to make his stupid smirk disappear. He really don't have the strongest will power.

Lunch is no better. In fact, it's almost worse. Baekhyun normally sits with Namjoon and Kyungsoo, with Taehyung and his friends joining them more often than not. But lately, Daehyun and his friend Youngjae have also taken to sitting with them at lunch, claiming that Daehyun wants to know the dance team better and Youngjae needs more friends, to which Daehyun was smacked on the head for. However, it's better than nothing. At least in the cafeteria they aren't alone and Baekhyun can distance himself. He's always careful to make sure he never arrives first or last and to always have someone sitting between them, even if it earns him amused glances.

But even then, Baekhyun can always feel Daehyun watching him, making him stutter every time he converses with the others. The only time the guy is silent and looks away is when Baekhyun is talking to Kyungsoo and Jeongguk. So Baekhyun makes a point to talk to him more, letting the small sense of relief and relaxation smooth out his otherwise stressful day.

Luckily, his after school activities are far away from the dance studio and since they usual end late, Baekhyun sends Taehyung off first, often coming home just in time for dinner. He still attends the dance practices during the break between his classes but always pretends to-and in some cases does- sleep whenever Daehyun attends, doing his best to clear his mind of any dirty thoughts at each thrust and body roll. But sometimes his resolve fails. Sometimes he watches through lidded eyes the way sweet soaks his thin shirt, making it stick to each delicious plane, the way his eyes dance with mirth and how enticingly he bites his lip whenever he catches the brunette's eyes in the mirror. There's no way Daehyun doesn't know, can't see the attraction towards him. Hell, all of their friends can probably feel the sexual tension but still Baekhyun's confused to say the least.

Even at home he gets no rest with fitful thoughts of Daehyun's naked skin terrorizing his dreams until he has to wake up with a cold shower in the middle of the night, lying awake in bed until a sleepy Taehyung crawls in and hugs him until he fades. It's absolutely frustrating and arousing, the constant teasing wearing on his last raw nerve due to the lack of sleep until he feels like he's going to explode.

Baekhyun's not stupid. He knows the younger is flirting with him and is probably still somewhat interested, even after their failed date. Yet he still can't help but question his intentions. As much as Baekhyun wishes otherwise, Daehyun is a player, even with the continuous flirting. There's never a moment when he's not surrounded by their classmates. Taehyung says to keep an open mind but it's difficult when he hasn't been shown anything otherwise.

And it hurts a little. To know that Daehyun still treats everyone else the same. Sure, he spends more time with him but it's not like their alone, not like Daehyun's ever asked for just the two of them to hang out. And he knows it's contradictory to his actions but Baekhyun's weak. He still gets a bit jealous when someone else is gifted with that adorable smile, or when the younger carelessly hugs or caresses the girls hanging around him.

It's probably nothing more than fun teasing between classmates because that's what they are really. And that's what truly makes him feel pathetic. Even now, almost two weeks later, Daehyun still waits from his arrival in the mornings, dropping a candy in his palm and just like every time, Baekhyun will blush in acceptance and run away but not before sending a small smile his way. He doesn't even like hard candies but Baekhyun treasures each one like a fool, hiding them in a box with all the others in his locker.

"You're an idiot, hyungie." Taehyung says with a mouthful. Instead of dance practice, Taehyung and Baekhyun decide to get some ice cream since everyone else is cramming for their midterms.

"I am not an idiot, but it's true." Baekhyun says, sitting down at a picnic table. The weather today is especially good. The sun is shining high and bright, the wind is blowing soft and warm and the fresh scent of spring flowers drift in the air. "He doesn't treat me any differently than our classmates."

"He sits with us at lunch." Taehyung points out, wrinkling his nose when Baekhyun licks his thumb to rub the cream on the tip of his nose.

"You're so messy, Tae." Baekhyun says with a frown. "But no, he never talks to me, and the couple times I've asked him anything he just stares and never replies. Plus, he only sits with us because you're his dance buddies. It's not because of me."��Taehyung shifts closer to he can wrap a comforting arm around the sad brunette. "Come one, I've seen the looks you two send each other in the studio. You're practically undressing each other with your eyes. It's very awkward for me." He finished with a displeased look, face scrunched cutely before morphing into a boxy smile when his hyung lets out a cute giggle.

"Stop it! That's not-we're not. No!" Taehyung just laughs as Baekhyun slaps him on the arm before repositioning the elder so his head is resting in the crook of Taehyung's neck. "He doesn't even talk to me. Even Youngjae talks to me. I just like him so much, Tae and he's everywhere! What am I supposed to do? He's so flirty towards me one minute and I think 'maybe this time, I'll ask again' only to turn around and see him do the same with someone else."

Baekhyun feels his eyes prickle and bites his bottom lip in an attempt to stop the growing feeling. He really don't want to cry in public and they still have half the school day to get through. "There, there. Things will work out. Don't worry and just trust him, yeah? There might be more to this than you think. After all, I've never seen him give candy to anyone else." He finishes with a teasing smile, jostling Baekhyun until the sweet blush and bashful smile is back. Baekhyun truly does look the prettiest like this, all rosy cheeks and shy smiles. "Awe, my big bro is so cute!"

"Shut up." Baekhyun blushes harder and pulls away to steal the rest of Taehyung's ice cream while the younger laughs at his pouting face.

"JJJAAAEEE!!!" Youngjae flinches at the sudden obnoxious call of his name, ducking into his seat in hope that maybe if he doesn't acknowledge the intruder he'll go away. But no such luck. In a matter of seconds, the only warning he receives is the sound of incoming footsteps before a heavy weight drops onto his back, pushing his face flat against the table. Struggling and cursing his luck, Youngjae struggles until and throws his elbow back until the menacing weight lifts only to look up at the displeased faces of the surrounding students.

"Mr. Yoo, Mr. Jung! This is a library! Please behave accordingly or I shall ban you both!" Youngjae flinches at the disapproving tone of the librarian, muttering his apologies and waiting until she's gone before smacking Daehyun on the back of his head.

Daehyun opens his mouth to protest but Youngjae's faster, moving a hand to cover his mouth. "Shut up you imbecile! You better not kick me out of here!" He threatens, holding his stare before letting out a quiet yelp and staring at his hand in disgust. "You licked me! How old are you, three?" Wiping his hand clean with a grimace, Youngjae watches wearily as Daehyun leans in closer until they're almost nose to nose.

"Jae, my soulmate, my best friend, the smartest kid-"

"What is it, Dae? I don’t have all day." Youngjae says, unimpressed but sighs in resignation. Daehyun's got that look in his eyes, the one where they almost seem like their sparkling with want. The same look he gets whenever a certain brunette comes up in conversation.

"I have a problem!" Daehyun says, suddenly serious. Youngjae nods but remains silent, quickly closing his books. If Daehyun's hear to talk about his romantic troubles, then he's going to be here for a while.

"Alright. What went wrong this time?"

"So you know how I've been giving him my favorite candies every morning, well the best thing happened! He finally started smiling back at me!" Daehyun says, face alit with happiness and Youngjae can't fight the smile threatening his lips. It's been a long time since he's seen his friend this excited about something. It's quite refreshing.

"That's good, isn't it? You're making progress." Daehyun nods in agreement before violently shaking his head, much to Youngjae's confusion.

"It is! But it's not! Along with the candies and the constant flirty touches and looks, nothing's changed! I know he's interested, I've seen the way he watches me during practice and how flustered he becomes whenever I get too close but he still won't talk to me!"

"Well, it's not entirely his fault you know." Youngjae says, tapping the desk quietly.

"What do you mean?" Daehyun tilts his head and widens his eyes subconsciously and Youngjae hates himself a bit at how adorable he finds the younger sometimes. His friend is cute but a total ditz at times.

"I'm pretty sure that's your fault, that he hasn't talked to you. He's tried a couple times at lunch and even once in the morning when I saw you two. Every time he asks you anything, you just stare at him without a word and quickly change your attention to someone else."

"It's not my fault I end up speechless! He's so damn adorable that I kind of lose myself staring at him and have you seen those lips?! How everyone doesn't get distracted when they move is a feat on its own." Daehyun finishes, crossing his arms as if proud of his observations and Youngjae wants nothing more than to throw a text book at him.

"You're an idiot."

"Hey! I'm still your hyung!"

"Shut up I'm talking." Youngjae glares at the younger until he closes his mouth. "I don't care how pretty he is to look at, if he's talking to you then say something back. Otherwise he probably thinks you don't want to talk to him, considering you talk to everyone but him."

"I don't talk to that Jeongguk kid or Kyungsoo hyung." Daehyun pouts.

"That's because you're jealous of them but it doesn't matter. Just talk to him and next time he says anything to you, maybe start by saying hi. Have you even spoken a single word to him since you almost melted his brain in the practice room?" Daehyun shakes his head. "Exactly. So maybe try talking to him first. You know his likes and dislikes. Start from there during your next free period. Also, stop flirting with other students."

Daehyun frowns at that. "I don't flirt with the others."

"You kind of do. I know you probably don't notice since it's pretty much your default setting but to those who don't know you well will see it that way. Plus you do have a reputation around the school." Youngjae watches as his words sink in, taking in the furrow of his brow and tightening in his face, knowing the other is probably analyzing his previous actions. Taking pity on his friend, Youngjae gently presses a finger to his forehead, smoothing out the furrow before patting his head comfortably. "Just-just try to be conscious of your actions towards others and your tone. Stop touching other girls and guys, especially when Baekhyun's present. Definitely when Baekhyun's present. You need to show him that you're not interested in the others."

"Of course I'm not! I don't give my special candies to any one!" Youngjae sighs and continues to rub Daehyun's head until he calms down again.

"I know that, but he doesn't. Try to spend more time with him alone."

"How do I do that? I can't force him to spend time with me and he keeps ignoring me. Even Taehyung has started sending me pitying looks!"

"You're figure it out. If your grades weren't so good, you could use the excuse of tutoring to spend time with him since he's at the top of the class. Anytime someone needs help in science he's the first one the teacher asks as part of his volunteer hours." Even Youngjae's who's third academically, only after Baekhyun and Namjoon, has received help sessions from the elder. Baekhyun definitely has a talent for teaching, often explaining complex concepts in such an easy way that it clicks immediately. And it's easy to tell how much enjoyment he gets from teaching others. It's quite a wonderful and humble trait in Youngjae's opinion. "You could always ask Tae-"

"No, that's a great idea actually!" Daehyun pipes up, crowding Youngjae's space again. "If I fail my midterms the teacher will have to help me, meaning I have a legit reason to spend more time with him! I can't convince him I'm serious!"

"Dae, I don't think that's a good idea. They're going to know you did it on purpose"

"No, it totally is. How hard could it be?" Youngjae opens his mouth with a retort but stops. Daehyun's looking at him with such determination that he's a bit taken aback. "I so got this! Thanks, Jae!" Before Youngjae can say anything, the younger runs off, leaving him alone with his books.

"This would be so much easier if he confessed like a normal person." He says with a resigned but fond sigh before forcing himself to focus on his homework again.

It's the end of the school day and Baekhyun is exhausted. It's been a constant rush of running from the dance studio where their group is gathered for last minute review sessions to exam after exam. He hasn't even gotten a chance to go to his locker this morning, running late because Taehyung overslept. But the same as every other morning, Daehyun was standing there by the entrance, waiting until Baekhyun showed up and handing him another hard candy and saying 'Good luck' in that beautiful voice before rushing to his first exam, leaving Baekhyun standing in shock.

"Hyung! We have to go! You're blocking the way!" Taehyung says, slightly impatient but nonetheless amused by his hyungs' actions.

"T-Tae, he t-talked to me." Baekhyun whispers in awe, feeling the heat rush to his face.

"Yes yes, I know how much you like lover boy's voice but we really have to go."

Baekhyun clears his throat, furiously blushing but lets Taehyung drag him inside, rushing to his first exam. He almost forgot about the candy until he reached into his pants pocket to grab his phone and see if Taehyung is finished yet when his fingers brush something hard and round. With a fluttering stomach, Baekhyun pulls it out, noting the random foreign writing on the wrapper, same as the others before carefully pulling his candy box out, placing the individual with its siblings. He's received quite a few now, almost 15 of them.

"Are you preparing early for Halloween?" Baekhyun stops in the middle of replacing the box when feminine voice reaches his ears. Looking behind him, Baekhyun recognizes the four people from his science class. He's never really talked to them or worked with them but he's never ignored them either. Still, it's a bit odd for them to talk to him.

"Ah, no. I don't really like hard candies so…"

"Oh is that so?" The girl says, Somin he thinks. "Then could we have them? I do love candies."

Baekhyun presses closer to his locker, feeling slightly uneasy though he's not sure why. They're all being completely pleasant and nice. Just inquiring about some treats. But still, an irrational feeling of possessiveness over the candies startles him. They're just sweets but Baekhyun's stomach rolls at the thought of losing even one. It doesn't matter if he doesn't eat them. They're the only thing uniquely tying him and Daehyun together. It's their thing, something he doesn't want to share with others.

"Uh, actually I-"

"Well if you're not eating them, then there's no problem in sharing, right? It's just one candy." Somin pouts and even though her tone is polite, Baekhyun feels attacked for some reason. But the rational side of him understands that it's nothing to get upset over. Plus, it's only one.

"Well… ." He says uneasily but Somin moves quickly, plucking one from the top before Baekhyun can react. He opens his mouth to protest but holds himself back, felling his eyes prickle. There's no use in fighting over a candy but he still finds it hard to swallow.

"Well, thank you! I really do love them! Could I have another one tomorrow?" Baekhyun inwardly flinches, heart clenching at the thought of losing another one. She's been nothing but nice and still Baekhyun can't stop himself. ��"Ah, actually. I promised to save them for my brother. As a reward after his midterms. Sorry Somin." Baekhyun doesn't even have to fake his expression, regret showing on his face at the blatant lie but can't help how the hard knot in his stomach eases when she nods in understanding.

"Ahh well. Can't be helped. Either way, thank you for this one." Baekhyun just nods and watches them leave quietly, angry at the slightly empty feeling.

It's just one candy, Baek. You have 14 more.

But each one is a memento from Daehyun.

You'll get another one. Don't worry. You're the only one receiving the candy and once Somin eats hers, you'll be the only one with them again.

Tired of the endless bantering in his head, Baekhyun takes his candy box and puts in into his bag. Better to keep it safe at home in case she really does ask him again tomorrow. That way he can tell her they're already gone. Still weighed down with the irrational feeling of loss, Baekhyun grabs his homework and walks to the club room to wait until Taehyung's finished, unaware of the glaring eyes following him out of sight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time <3 Remember to leave some comment on how you're liking it! There's aren't many Baekhyun/Daehyun fics so I thought I write one :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Baekhyun is the cutest cinnamon roll ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy readings! If you haven't checked out my other stuff, please do!!!!

Daehyun shivers as he waits by the front school entrance. The warm sunny days slowly fade into fall bringing with them cooler temperatures. It's not too bad but the slight breeze requires more than the thin long sleeved shirt he's sporting. Checking his watch shows he still has a few more minutes before Baekhyun and Taehyung arrive so tucking his keys into his pocket, Daehyun leans his body against the metal gate, shivering at the cold seeping through his shirt.

Leaning his head back, Daehyun closes his eyes, slipping his hand into his pocket. Forcing his body to relax, he tunes his senses to his surroundings, smirking at the prickling feeling making his hard stand on end. They're staring, they always do. It's been almost three weeks of this. Of Daehyun waiting at the gate waiting for a beautiful brunette. He knows they watch him closely, curious as to why the most popular and frivolous boy in the school is focusing so much time on one person. Wondering if there's more to it than the innocent passing of sweets and shy hellos.

His fingers brush against something hard and his breath catches. It's been three weeks of giving his favorite candies to his favorite person in the world. Even if he can't say those words in person right now, at least he can show it by giving him something original. This is the first time Daehyun has pursued someone. Normally, his admirers frolic to his side, like bees to a sweet flower, competing and stepping over each other for his attention and affection. He hates it, the shallowness of it all.

But his lovely Baekhyun isn't like that. The boy is so pure and soft and smart and loyal. He never had a bad thing to say about anyone and always does his best to accommodate those around him, even at his own inconvenience. Daehyun wants to do more than give him silly candies but for now it's all he can do until the boy stops avoiding him.

Curling his fingers around the hard treat, he can't stop the small smile pulling his lips as his stomach flutters at the thought at the sweet blush tainting pale cheeks. The way Baekhyun will bite his bottom lip in embarrassment and how Daehyun will bite his cheek every time to avoid replacing the brunette's teeth with his.

Daehyun is so caught up in his thoughts that the sudden warmth against his left side startles him, making him hit his head on the gate behind him. Looking down, Daehyun finds a cute girl hanging on his arm. Daehyun's eyes automatically scan her body, a bad habit from his previous flirtations before he catches himself, moving his eyes to her pretty face with a sigh.

"Morning, Somin."

"Morning, Daehyun! How are you?" Somin smiles, perfectly white and straight teeth framed by pretty red lips.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Keeping his tone neutral and polite, Daehyun removes his arm from her grasp and takes a step back, noting her frown at the sudden distance.

"I have a question for you," She starts and Daehyun can't help but smile at her directness. Somin isn't one to beat around the bush if she wants something. She tucks a stand of hair behind her ear and twirls it around her finger. "So, I saw the nerd in our class with these amazing candies and I was wondering where you got them from."

He knows who she's referring to but Daehyun feels a spark of irritation at the way she rolls her eyes and calls Baekhyun a nerd, as if it's an insult. "You mean Baekhyun?"

"Yeah him." Somin waves her hand before pulling out the candy he's been carrying obsessively for the past few weeks. "These are the ones, right?"

Daehyun nods. "Sorry, Somin. I don't actually know where they're from. My parents bring them back for me when they go on their business trips."

"Well seeing as you've been giving them to the kid, could I have some too?" Somin takes a step forward and Daehyun does his best to stop his nose from wrinkling at the thick smell of her perfume.

"Sorry, I can't give you any."

"Why not?" She pouts, bottom lip jutting out and once Daehyun would have thought the flirting is cute but now, he just feels bored. "I really like them and want some." Daehyun holds back his scoff. He's almost 100% sure Somin's never seen the candy nor tasted it and yet here she is, saying it's her favorite.

"I can't. These are for someone special." Daehyun smiles at the thought of his special someone but it's quickly wiped off when Somin huffs.

"Why are you so interested in the nerd? He doesn't ever do anything except hang out with his weird brother. I don't see why you like him."

"Neither of them are weird. That's not very nice, Somin." Daehyun frowns, wondering what he ever saw in this spoilt brat.

"Whatever," she says, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "He obviously doesn't feel the same towards you." At Daehyun's confused look she sighs dramatically and holds the candy in her palm. "He's been giving these away to everyone. He even gave this one to me, so I guess these aren't anything special to him." She says nonchalantly. Daehyun keeps his face neutral but feels his chest tighten in hurt. Is that true? Does Baekhyun truly not care? Does he not understand that this is something Daehyun has never done before? Doubts start filling his mind, blocking out whatever Somin is saying. Maybe he read it wrong. Is it possible that Baekhyun doesn't care anymore?

No, that isn't right. Baekhyun is an honest guy. He wouldn't play someone like that and he's too clumsy and the furthest thing from subtle to pretend for so long. Daehyun doesn't feel anything but pure honestly and nervousness coming from the older boy during their interactions. There's no way to fake that adorable blush or the way he fidgets with the rings on his fingers and bites his lip when he's embarrassed. He can't see any alternative motives behind his actions when he takes care of the dance team after a particularly grueling rehearsal, handing out towels and water, massaging sore limbs. The way he lights up anytime his friends or brother nail a difficult move, consoling them when they don't. No, Daehyun doesn't believe her words and instead, he feels his irritation towards her grow.

"Doesn't matter." He says, interrupting whatever she's saying, fighting a smirk at her annoyed expression at being cut off. She always did like the sound of her own voice.

"What? Even if he told me himself that he's giving them all to his brother? He doesn't even like candy." Daehyun just shrugs.

"Even if that's the case, it doesn't matter. Once I give them to him, they're his to do with what he will." Still, he really hopes Baekhyun isn't giving them away and understands what it means that he's the only one receiving them. Sure, he's bought his previous dates expensive gifts and taken them to fancy places but he's never given them something that has meaning to him.

Somin sighs dramatically, as if disappointed by his answer. "You're too sweet for him, Dae." Daehyun's eyebrow twitches at the nickname. He hates it when people who aren't close to him call him that. Somin steps into his space, backing him against the gate and places her manicured hands on his chest. She leans in close, lips parted slightly as she looks up at him through her fake lashes. "Come on, don't you remember how much fun we had? We we're so good together, both in and out of bed." She winks and Daehyun internally cringes. Yeah no. She definitely doesn't remember it the same way he does.

"Somin…" Daehyun starts but she interrupts, leaning in closer and he has to hold his breath against the onslaught of her sickly sweet perfume.

"Let's date again, baby. I can make it so good for you, hmm? Just one little date, just one night and I promise you won't want anyone else." She leans in closer, eyes focused on his lips. Daehyun tries to move back as far as he can but there's nowhere to go. Being as gentle as possible, he takes hold of her wrists, holding her in place while side-stepping her, putting a good amount of distance between them.

A deep breath of fresh air clears his clogged sinuses and he lets out a sigh of relief, remember what Youngjae said about flirting with others. "Sorry, Somin. I'm not interested in your offer."

"What?" She sounds speechless and she probably is. Similar to Daehyun, she's not one to be denied usually. He's not expecting her to throw herself at him and start crying. "Please, Daehyun! Y-you're the only one I've ever l-loved! And I know you love m-me too! P-please, I'll do a-anything!" Daehyun freezes when she looks up at him, tears collecting on her waterline before flowing over, smudging her perfect makeup. He feels bad, hates it when people cry or are upset with him but at the same time, it doesn't feel right. Her confessing to him feels like he's cheating on Baekhyun, and they're not even together.

"I'm sorry Somin. You're a really pretty girl but I don't feel the same towards you. I'm sorry." She holds on tighter and Daehyun sighs at the situation, tilting his head up only to see Baekhyun's car pull into the parking lot. Even with a pretty crying girl clinging to him, Daehyun can't help but wish it was the elder clinging to him instead. His heart flutters as he watches him get out the car, trying to pull all his books out at once and almost dropping them in the process. Realizing how bad this probably looks, Daehyun carefully extracts himself from Somin's clutches and apologizes to her once again before making his way to continue his favorite morning ritual, ignoring Somin's calls as he leaves her by the gate.

 

 

"I think I'm gonna go ahead," Taehyung says and before Baekhyun can say anything, his brother is at the front doors, passing through with a wink. Baekhyun looks around shyly, suddenly feeling exposed when he notices Daehyun walking towards him. Ducking his head, he waits in front of his car, fiddling with the books in his arms, watching the younger boy walk towards him.

Daehyun looks perfect as always. Thick thighs wrapped in black jeans ripped enough to teasingly show hints of tanned flawless thighs. Ignoring his suddenly dry mouth, Baekhyun moves his eyes up, taking in the thin navy blue shirt, enjoying the way his chest and shoulder fill the material. Moving further up, Baekhyun's breath catches, as it does every morning he sees his face glowing with that beautiful smile. Even though he knows it's directed at him, Baekhyun can't resist the reflex to glance around him, to double check that yes, Jung Daehyun is walking and smiling at him.

"Good morning, starshine!" Baekhyun let's out a soft sigh as that honeyed voice washes over him before his eyes open wide, cheeks burning in embarrassment. Daehyun laughs lowly and Baekhyun risks a glance up, returning the gesture with a soft smile at being caught. He's not sure when Daehyun started calling him starshine but he loves it. The pet name makes a wonderful warmth spread in his stomach, something resembling contentment and happiness. He adores it, he only wishes he was confident enough to give him a name as well.

Even though they've been playing this dance for three weeks, Baekhyun still doesn't feel comfortable doing anything more than this, even this is almost too much for his stuttering heart. He's still unsure where they stand but for now, this is enough.

"Morning Daehyun. How are you today?" Baekhyun asks, knowing the answer that follows but blushing nonetheless.

"Better now that you're here." The younger winks before surprising him and taking the books from his arms. Baekhyun starts to protest but his voice is caught in his throats because this is different. This isn't part of their morning routine!

Daehyun…"

"Let me hyung. These look pretty heavy." Baekhyun watches him uncertainly but eventually acquiesces. "To your locker?" Baekhyun nods and Daehyun leads the way, leaving Baekhyun to rush after once he realizes that nope, this morning isn't following the norm.

"O-okay." They walk in silence down the halls towards Baekhyun's locker. The walk is companiable, the air between them easy and calm but he still can't help but duck his head under the inquisitive stares of his schoolmates or the hushed whispers following them.

"Ignore them," Daehyun says sternly before smiling softly at him. Baekhyun nods, hurrying ahead to open his locker with fumbling fingers. Daehyun quietly passes him his books and he takes his time organizing them before pulling out his candy box, forgetting to leave it at home in his rush.

"What's that?" Baekhyun freezes in the middle of putting the box down on the shelf. He can feel the heat rushing to his face, colouring it his cheeks and ears a bright red as he attempts to hide it under some papers.

"N-nothing!"

"Oh?" Daehyun smirks before leaning into his space. Baekhyun's breath catches as the fresh mint and pine scent that clings to Daehyun's skin fills his nose. Their faces are so close together, he can count the wrinkles around his eyes when the younger smiles. "Can I see it? Please?" He whispers and Baekhyun is too distracted with the way his lips wrap around each word to movie his arm reaching behind him to grab the box. Before he can protest, Daehyun opens the box, freezing as he takes in the candies. Baekhyun knows it's not that big of a deal but he can't stop wringing his fingers, wondering what's running through his mind.

"You collect them?" He sounds confused and he gets it. After all, who collects candies without eating them.

"Y-yeah, I don't, um, I don't like candy," Daehyun's face falls at that and Baekhyun rushes to wipe the look off his face. "B-but I like receiving them so I-I wanted to keep them safe in that box, b-because you gave them to me…" his voice trails off, growing quiet as he finishes, fiddling hard with his rings and biting his lip nervously. Oh god, he's going to laugh. Daehyun's going to laugh and say it didn't mean anything.

"You kept them because I gave them to you?" Baekhyun nods shyly and risks a glance up only to lose his breath at the way the youngest lights up. "Woah, there are so many! Guess I should add today's to the collection too, is that okay?" Baekhyun nods furiously, cheeks heating even more when Daehyun smiles and rummages in his pants pocket. He pulls out another candy, wiggling it between them before placing it in the box and closing the lid.

Daehyun leans in closer and Baekhyun let's out a gasp, realizing just how close their bodies are as he's practically pushed against the lockers. Frantic eyes nervously flirt all over the younger's face, certain that Daehyun can hear his pounding heart by the knowing smirk gracing his lips. God, he doesn't know if he wants to kiss it off or run away and hide from it.

"Hmm do you like me, Baekhyun?" His heart stutters in his chest at the familiarity. He opens his mouth to say anything, deny it or admit it he's not sure but it doesn't matter. His voice is caught in his throat, the muscles frozen and unresponsive to his command. His palms are sweating as Daehyun grabs his hand gently, bring it up between them and placing the box on his palm without once looking away from his eyes.

Baekhyun wants to close his eyes but those hazel eyes are captivating, pulling him in. He can feel the other's heat so clearly. He wants to lean into it, be held in that embrace but for now he settles for relishing in the feeling of his hand touching his. It's so large and warm, the skin contrasting beautifully against his paleness. Daehyun doesn't pull away. The large hand lingers on his, softly stroking the skin of his wrist in a way that makes him shiver. Daehyun's eyes narrow when he notices the reaction, smirk growing as he leans in closer, barely a breath away.

"Hmm.. I think you do. I think you like me." Baekhyun doesn't say anything, pulse racing at the truth behind his words. This is his chance. For him to say it. To tell him he likes him and wants to ty again. Baekhyun licks his lips, swallowing hard before opening his mouth. The words are on the tip of his tongue, ready to spill forth. But when he feels Daehyun's breath on his ear, Baekhyun moves on instinct.

Instead of confessing, he accidentally hits Daehyun's chin with his head and runs off with a yelp, box clutched to his chest tightly as he runs to his first period class. Dropping his head into his arms with a groan he curses himself. He's mortified and can feel tears prickling his eyes. He remembers that he left Daehyun alone in front of his open locker, and even injured the poor boy before running off. He doesn't have anything with him except the candy box. Nothing for his classes but he's too mortified to return to his locker in case the other is still waiting. God, why is he such a mess?! With a distressed whine, Baekhyun covers his head under his arms, desperately wishing the floor would open and swallow him whole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Until next time!


End file.
